willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Be Civil
Synopsis The Doctor, Georgia, Conner and Zac travel back in time to the village of Tomson en Marchet, and meet Oliver Cromwell. Why is Cromwell's role in history under threat? Can Conner survive the mysterious Green Plague? And is Sergeant Jones the perfect man for Georgia? Plot The story begins with a man who talks about Oliver Cromwell being dead, wanting to see Georgia again and the war which they had had. He then dies there on his seat. The Doctor, Georgia, Conner and Zac arrive in new costumes that they had bought in the 39th century. The Doctor thinks that they are in London when the great fire is about to take place when Mrs Runny appears and tells them that they are in the village of Tomson en Marchet and that Cromwell's army is camping below. Glad to get out of the silvery clothes (except Georgia) they put on some 16th century clothes. It is actually 1643 and the Civil War has started. However in the camp, Private Williams has seen a man who wasn't a man, a royalist soldier with a mask, the mans face hadn't moved. Sergeant Jones didn't believe him. Meanwhile, the green plague has been spread around the camp, but Cromwell and Captain Placard are covering it up. The Doctor pretends to be Commander Marr of the Magnet Town Warriors and is let in. Sergeant Jones is on guard duty and sees the man! There is a scream which turns out to be Private Jeroke's. He has got the green plague. The TARDIS crew arrive on the scene just as Cromwell turns up. Georgia and the others find Sergeant Jones who is shocked by seeing the man who isn't a man. The Doctor meets Cromwell and they find out that Private Jeroke now has the plague! Then the Doctor now with Oliver Cromwell talk to Sergeant Jones. He says about the different men who aren't men. Conner goes to investigate the direction of one while the Doctor, Zac and Cromwell go in the direction of the other. Conner sees a man and follows it into a shiny corridor inside the hill. Zac vanishes as the Doctor and Cromwell investigate a tent full of soldiers with the green plague. Meanwhile Georgia and Sergeant Jones fall in love, then they kiss. The Doctor and Cromwell find Conner lying in the grass with the plague, Zac is nowhere to be seen. There is a scream and Georgia and Jones run to Jeroke's tent. Captain Placard and Private Williams are knocked out, Jeroke has vanished too. King Charles I and his aide are up on a hill further away, watching the people in the camp scurrying about in the middle of the night. Jane Williams turns up and sees Captain Placard, suddenly there is a flash of light and the tent with Jones, Georgia, Placard and the Williams' inside. They look outside the tent to see they are in a dome shaped room surrounded by aliens. Zac is struggling with two aliens. The Doctor, Cromwell and Conner return to the tent to find a burnt mark on the floor. They then run off to the hill to find the ship where the tent has been teleported. They meet Cerone, who is dressed as a plague carrier and go inside. The aliens are called the plague carriers and they crash-landed 100 years ago, but they were in suspended animation. They were stealing the people and giving them the plague for fuel, but now the Doctor has come so he can try and cure all the people with the plague and fix the ship, so they don't need them as fuel. But when the Doctor tries to cure the people they turn into zombies by accident. Luckily the Doctor can reverse the teleport so all the humans including Zac and Cromwell get back inside the tent and the Doctor returns them to camp. The zombies start giving all kinds of people the plague including the plague carrier chief, Chief Warlo. Cerone, Rally and many others escape though. King Charles and his army appear on the horizon and begin to charge. The parliamentarian soldiers including Private Williams and Captain Placard go off to war. Sergeant Jones kisses Georgia one last time and they get engaged, sort of. Georgia and Miss Williams then nurse Conner, although the Green Plague Zombies are aproaching. Cerone leads the zombies away from the ship/ hill and the Doctor, Cromwell and Zac get inside and fix the machine. The Green Plague Zombies follow the Doctor into the cage where they had been kept and Zac presses a red button. Nothing happens! So Cromwell has to do plan B, in which he has to die by pulling some wires. Luckily the current isn't as strong as the Doctor thought and Cromwell hadn't died. All the Green Plague Zombies are cured and run off to join the battle. Georgia decides to leave Sergeant Jones behind and continue travelling, but she doesn't even say goodbye. They then return to Sergeant Jones 30 years later, where Sergeant Jones is about to die when the Doctor appears and takes him to the Planet Marshmallow. Meanwhile, Miss Williams and Captain Placard who have been very nice to each other throughout the episode, kiss. The battle is won, Cromwell forgets about the Plague Carriers, Mrs Runny took the villagers of Tomson en Marchet away to watch the battle and the spaceship flies off into space. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Zac Pemberton *Oliver Cromwell *Sergeant Jones *Captain Placard *Jane Williams *Private Williams *Private Jeroke *Mrs Runny *Villagers *King Charles I *King Charles' Aide *Royalist Soldiers *Parlimentarian Soldiers *Rally *Cerone *Chief Warlo *Green Plague Zombies Category:Doctor Who Episodes